As Close to Perfect
by Tamsin1013
Summary: Brian responds differently when Debbie confronts him about Justin in season two. Rated for future content.


I do not own Queer As Folk or any of the people associated with it. People far richer and more talented than I hold that privilege. I am making no money off this.

Begins during Season Two, Episode Six

What if Brian had reacted differently when Debbie confronted him after Justin showed up at her house?

This story is decidedly Brian/Michael. I really like Justin, but he doesn't come off well here. I don't particularly like Lindsey and she doesn't come off well either. I was watching the dvds and this just popped into my head. I will try to keep everyone in character, but they may not listen. For instance, Michael is insisting he is a writer/artist and Brian seems to agree.

The first few lines are taken directly from the show, transcribed from the dvd, so as not to drop into the middle of a conversation, it diverges right after Debbie says 'you love him, don't you'.

At Woody's

"Hasn't the kid been through enough without you causing him more pain?" Debbie asked.

"Stay out of it!" Brain snapped.

"The fuck I will! I care about him, all you care about is-"

"Getting my dick sucked, I think that's been firmly established" interrupted Brian, "now, can we move on from there?"

Debbie glanced away, "Look, all I want is to-"

"Interfere?" Brian looked at her expectantly.

"You can call it whatever the fuck you want," Debbie snorted, "I don't want Justin hurt."

"Well that's life, isn't it? Surprise."

"You think you've got everybody fooled, dontcha," Debbie shook her head. "Well not me honey. I've known you too long and regrettably too well. And no matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you. Only you haven't got the big hairy cajones to say it."

"Oh, well maybe I could borrow yours," Brian snarked at her.

"Well hey, whatever it takes," Deb chuckled back, "to admit that you love him. And I know that you do, despite all your efforts to never let another heart touch yours. That's assuming of course that you have one. That little persistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire. And that's what's happened, huh. Admit the truth. You love him, don't you?"

Brian looked at Debbie for a long moment, and then turned back to his beer.

"No, actually, I don't. I think more assumptions have been made than just the existence of my heart. If you didn't want Justin to get hurt than you all shouldn't have pushed him at me when he first showed up. But what was it? Oh yes, I fucked him so he's my responsibility. Fuck that. This isn't a relationship, this is some fucked up cross between a stalking that wouldn't end and an unpaid babysitting gig. His parents can't deal with him, so drop him off on the person who they blame for all this shit."

Debbie shook her head at Brian and sighed," No! I know you love him. How could you not?"

"Let's see because he's an arrogant kid who doesn't believe that anyone could deny him anything and doesn't understand the concept of working to earn something for himself."

"Oh like you're any different!" Deb exclaimed. "You taught him that arrogance."

"No, he was that arrogant before I met him, you just want to paint him as an innocent little boy. Why that entails pairing him with me, I don't understand. And I have worked my ass off for everything I have. You of all people should know that Jack and Joan have never given me anything. He's a spoiled child who thinks he has some claim on me and my activities and until now it was easier to pretend to go along, but no more. He's not my responsibility, he's his mother's and his own. Hell Deb, he's not your responsibility either. You treat him more like your son than you do Michael. Maybe you don't mean to, but you do and it hurts Mikey to see you treat Justin like the perfect child when you've derided him for so many years." Brain stood up and threw some money in the bar.

"Keep him or send him back to his mother, I don't care. It's not my problem anymore."

Brain walked out of Woody's, leaving Debbie gaping after him.


End file.
